¿Has visto este elefante?
by Menino
Summary: La vida de Tailandia es normal, hasta que algo muy importante desaparece ¿Podra Tailandia encontrar a su elefante? ¿Quien lo tendrá? ¿Francia tiene blog? -¡CHANG! Regresa a mi vida


Empezando con la campaña 'Los ignorados' (¿esa tontería existe?), idea sacada indirectamente de Nyu.

Axis Powers Hetalia & sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.

**¿Has visto este elefante?**

Un día normal.

El sol salió tan grande y naranja como siempre, destellando los ojos de algunos habitantes de ese país y logrando algunos gritos como "¡Mis ojos!". El representante de este país, Tailandia, estaba descansando, y permaneció toda la mañana así. Hasta que le dieron ganas de comer y se levanto.

Tallo sus ojos con pesadez y se coloco los lentes, hasta que se dio cuenta que algo no cuadraba. Algo definitivamente _no_ estaba bien.

Ah, todavía no se vestía.

―Ya sabía yo que algo andaba mal-ana―Se dijo y se regreso a vestir. Muy al que él no haya notado que lo andaban vigilando.

―Tailandia es muy lindo~―Francia se relamía los labios, con una cara tan pervertida que hasta él si se hubiera visto, se habría asustado e huido. Estaba tomando fotos, mientras sonreía. ―Esto va directo a mi blog…

Pero, eso no era el problema. Algo había cambiado. Y pronto de daría cuenta de ello.

Tailandia hizo lo normal: fue a comer y luego a ver la televisión, las noticias. Observo con poca atención al hombre rellenito que hablaba.

―_Y en las noticias internacionales, España viola a Italia del Sur. Italia intenta declarar la pasta como patrimonio de la humanidad. Y Estados Unidos de América sigue igual de gordo. _

Se rio por lo bajo. Ahora que hablaba de gordos, tenía que ir a alimentar a su elefante, Chang. Seguramente, estaría intentando comerse a algún niño. Sonrió y fue directamente en la busca de su animal de compañía pero al llegar…

―¿CHANG? ―

Se dio cuenta de que su elefante no estaba.

…

La mueca que Tailandia mostraba era hilarante. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como huevos fritos, sus lentes estaban a punto de caer, su boca mostraba la forma de una 'o'. Una imagen sencillamente épica, que si se hubiera visto hubiera reído hasta orinarse. Pero en esos instantes, el no parecía darse cuenta de que la servidumbre le miraba algo preocupada.

Así que para hacerle reaccionar, le lanzaron una cubeta llena de agua. Y muy fría. Si no reaccionaba por el agua helada, reaccionaba por el golpe de la cubeta.

Al reaccionar –por las dos cosas, se había mojado y estaba con un chichon en la cabeza-, no le quedo duda.

Alguien tenía a su elefante. Y ese alguien, era astuto, inteligente y cauteloso. O bien, eran alguno de sus compañeros los países.

Se fue por la primera opción. Investigo, pero nadie había visto nada. La gente lo miraba raro, y una vieja lo había golpeado con un palo, gritándole 'Loco y libertino'. Bien, al menos sabía que a la gente adulta no le gustaban los elefantes y que los llamaran venerables y ancianos.

Y se fue por la otra opción, un país tenía su elefante. Hizo una lista, con los mayores sospechosos.

Entre los sospechosos estaban América _Quería mi elefante y trato de convencerme de cambiarlo por una hamburguesa. Dijo que si tenía mi elefante, se vería mas heroico,_ se dijo.  
Japón. _Los seriecitos siempre resultaban los peores_, pensó. Entonces agrego a Noruega, Islandia y Suecia. Luego pensó unos segundos y puso a Rusia. _Probablemente quiere sacrificarlo…_ tras pensar en la escena, la piel se le erizo. Entonces agrego a Bielorrusia. Y a Cuba. Y a Corea. Y de pronto se dio cuenta que sus razones eran estúpidas.

Estaba desesperado, pero no loco. Decidió relajarse, inhalando y exhalando. Inhala, exhala. Inhala, exhala. Ya se sentía mejor.

Sonrió y se sereno, mañana buscaría a su elefante, iría con la policía y… _¡Maldita sea, _**no**_ podía estar tranquilo!_

Se levanto y corrió, no iba a descansar hasta encontrar a Chang. Y no paró. En la madrugada del día siguiente, encontramos a un Tailandia con algunos golpes, y tirado en la banqueta, sollozando en silencio.

―_Borracho._ ―Murmuro una mujer, ajena a los sentimientos del chico de lentes y su sufrimiento interior. Su celular comenzó a vibrar, era un mensaje de China. Decía que estaba tomando un avión rumbo a su casa.

No había encontrado a Chang. Lo había buscado en todos lados. En América (le había pedido a Japon que utilizara su tecnología para transportarlo hasta allí, luego de amenazarlo con un cuchillo), casi todos lo habían golpeado. Recordó con melancolía que México, pensando que le intentaba robar, había dicho que Estados Unidos no aceptaba competencia y le dio un puñetazo. Ya entendía los meritos con que se hacía llamar la segunda potencia en el boxeo.

Con los Europeos, igual. Nada de nada. Suiza lo amenazo, Alemania igual, Italia sollozo, Austria manifestó su molestia tocando el piano. Con los de medio Oriente le dio miedo ir. Así que los declaro inocentes. De pronto, recordó algo y se sobresalto.

¡Le faltaba ir a Oceanía, de seguro Australia lo tenía y…!

―Tailandia-aru―Oyó la voz de China. Estaba sonriendo y en su mano tenía una canasta, probablemente con dulces. Tras unos segundos de inspección, el chino suspiro con pesadez.

―China…―murmuro, viéndolo fijamente. ― ¿Cómo llegaste tan rápido? ―Pregunto.

―Regeneración instantánea-aru―Contesto, con una sonrisa. ―La verdad es que tome el vuelo ayer por la noche-aru.

El tailandés asintió, ante la mirada de extrañez del don cuatro milenios. Este le pregunto que sucedía, y el chico de lentes le conto la historia.

China le miro unos segundos y su mirada se ensombreció.

―Yo… tuve que hacerlo―Murmuro. Tailandia abrió los ojos.

―China… ¿Qué hiciste-ana? ―Tras unos minutos de silencio, el de cabello largo respondió.

―Lo siento. ― Dijo, veía directamente al suelo. ―Era… una necesidad. ―Se mordió el labio, y levanto la mirada. ―Y tuve que hacer lo que tenía que hacer…

― ¡Chang-ana! ―Tailandia abrazaba a su elefante. Estaban en la casa de China, exactamente en su patio –el cual era gigante-. El dueño de la casa los miraba desde lejos. ― ¡Me lo hubieras dicho antes-ana! ―Exclamo, mirando al milenario.

―Perdón-aru. ―Murmuro, para luego continuar. ―Cuando haya un concurso de Shinattys gigantes, y el premio sea una Shinatty gigante, te preguntare antes de tomar tu elefante sin permiso para vestirlo de Shinatty.

El tailandés miro con algo de pena a su 'hermano', para luego sonreírle.

―No importa-ana. Lo importante es que Chang esta bien…― Acaricio la trompa de su elefante.

―Y aún mejor-aru―El otro empezó a hablar. ―¡Gané esta Shinatty-aru! ¿No es linda?~ ―Tailandia sonrió con pena ajena al ver al de cabellos largos con un peluche gigante.

Comieron amenamente, y tras meterse a su Facebook, la mueca de China cambio y hablo:

―Tailandia…―murmuro. ― ¿Por qué hay una fotos tuyas en el blog de Francia?―

Y Tailandia vivió feliz para siempre, con un elefante y siendo una estrellaen internet.

**¿Esta porquería merece reviews?**


End file.
